Autobiographie d'un suicidaire
by ake29
Summary: Autobiographie d'un certain alchimiste aux yeux ambrés ; attention ; ce n'est sans doute pas celui à qui l'on pense...   Fic sérieuse basée sur le manga.  Je met rating 'T'... dans le doute...


_Chapitre 1_ ~ les différentes manières d'en finir avec soi-même

Dans un silence de mort, la plume crissait sans répit sur la surface plane, autrefois immaculée. L'encre se répandait à flot sous forme de lettres irrégulières et hâtivement tracées. La main se mouvait sans relâche, tremblante, comme en proie à une intense tension. Le bureau lui-même, sous la force mise dans l'entreprise, ne cessait ses allées-venues dans le sens de la longueur.

À l'intérieur d'une pièce aux lourdes tentures grises empêchant les rayons de l'astre solaire de filtré par l'ouverture, la scène avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Bien que son visage fut masqué par l'ombre omniprésente, les traits crispés de l'homme se devinaient, relatant tantôt -et au fur et à mesure des lignes écrites- de la colère, tantôt ce qui s'apparentait à de l'excitation, ou bien encore et le plus souvent, la concentration nécessaire à toute rédaction. Des tremblements quasi-convulsifs agitaient ses membres, sa respiration était rauque et profonde, sans toutefois s'en trouver précipitée.

Et dans le clair-obscur, seul son sourire étincelait. Lui seul restait, toujours et sans variations, sur la face de l'inconnu. Un sourire illustrant on ne peut mieux la Folie, nature profonde de cet innommé. Oui. La Folie grand « F », car il ne peut en être autrement pour cette personne incarnant, en cet instant tout au moins, la démence dans toute sa splendeur - ou sa non splendeur.

Puis soudain, tout cessa.

La table de trembler, la plume de crisser, et l'encre de servir à noircir le papier.

Dans une lenteur où l'on discernait un quelque chose sépulcral, la main s'empara d'une enveloppe beige, relativement grande, posée sur le bord gauche du plan de travail. Elle la déposa à proximité puis, ensemble cette fois, les mains s'occupèrent de l'écrit. Les nombreux feuillets furent pliés uniformément et de façon robotique. Suite à quoi, ils furent mis à leur place, dans l'enveloppe.

La plume fit office une dernière fois, tout comme l'encre sans qui elle serait vaine. L'homme, de la plus belle graphie italique dont il était capable écrivit sur le rectangle de papier la destination du courrier. Il ferma consciencieusement le contenant de sa lettre et –après avoir collé plusieurs timbres multicolores- y appliqua un sceau de cire pour parfaire le tout.

Satisfait, l'individu agrippa sa veste blanche, son chapeau du même coloris et tout aussi monochrome, mis le courrier dans sa poche en prenant garde de ne pas le froisser et sortit dans un claquement de porte caractéristique.

* * *

Excusez moi ! Mme Zimmer ? Êtes-vous là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse audible, l'homme renouvela son geste, c'est à dire frapper trois coups contre l'épais panneau de bois constituant la porte d'entrée de la désirée Mme Zimmer.

L'inconnu maudit mentalement tous les vieillards de la Terre et leurs fichus problèmes d'audition. Il shoota nerveusement dans un caillou ayant eu le malheur d'être si proche, et allait repartir quand on vint enfin lui ouvrir :

Bien le bonjour. Fit-il, plus sèchement que souhaité, inclinant imperceptiblement la tête.

Une vieille dame aux rondes binocles se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, l'air hébété, une main tenant encore la poignée métallique. Elle plissa les yeux derrières ses verres de vue, pour s'aider à reconnaître le perturbateur de paisible quotidien. Soudain, frappée par un éclair de lucidité, elle s'exclama de sa voix chevrotante :

Ho ! Mais c'est vous, cher voisin !

Oui, sourit l'autre. C'est un plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé, Mme Zimmer.

Ho, vous savez mon p'tit, à cet âge ce ne sont pourtant pas les rhumatismes qui manquent… et c'est sans vous préciser ces cors aux pieds, la peau qui se crevasse, les…

… oui ! Bien sur ! Interrompit l'autre, n'ayant nulle envie de bénéficier d'un cour sur les problèmes physique et typiquement post-soixantennaire de sa voisine. Excusez mon audace, mais pourriez vous me rendre un léger service, ma bonne dame ?

La « bonne dame » émis un petit rire gêné (ressemblant d'avantage à un bellement de chèvre enrhumée) en entendant cette appellation et hocha la tête, attentive :

Bien sur, mon p'tit. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Son sourire s'élargissant, l'homme sortit de sa poche la lettre et la lui tendit :

J'aimerais que vous postiez ceci, sans trop vous en demander…

La vieille loucha un instant sur l'enveloppe avant de la saisir de ses mains décharnées et tâchées de brun. Elle la retourna et lu avec difficulté :

« Quartier Général de Central City »… C'est pour l'armée ?

Vous pouvez vous en charger ou pas ?

Ou-oui, bafouilla l'autre, surprise par la froideur de la demande. C'est comme si c'était fait.

Très bien… merci beaucoup. Vous me soulagez d'un grand poids, madame.

Hoho, mais ce n'est rien, j'avais moi-même du courrier à faire partir et donc…

Parfait. Sur-ce je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée, abrégea l'interlocuteur en faisant un signe distingué de son chapeau, voulant s'en aller sans subir outre bavardages.

Ho ! Oui ! Et bien… au plaisir de vous revoir alors ! s'exclama l'aïeule, tandis que le jeune s'en allait.

S'en allait, un large sourire sardonique barrant son visage pâle.

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

* * *

Le moyen l'avait longtemps perturbé.

Il aurait voulu quelque chose de… festif.

Il aurait voulu… Des explosifs !

Oui, ils auraient parfaitement fait l'affaire. Une mèche, une flamme… Une détonation et on n'en parlait plus. Bye-bye à tous passez le bonjour chez vous !

Mais non, car il lui fallait quelque chose de discret… s'offrait donc à lui de multiples possibilités.

Un clou pour se transpercer le cœur. Peu de gouttes jailliraient, çà ne devrait pas l'effrayer…

Un couteau sa lame est infaillible. Une seconde de décision et il triompherait de sa vitalité.

Un poison facile à fabriquer. Un verre, une gorgée et il disparaîtrait, le sens ou le non-sens de sa vie le suivant dans les abîmes sombres et inconnus.

Et puis… classique du suicide… la corde moyen requérant également un lustre (dans son cas, mais une poutre fait aussi parfaitement l'affaire…) et un tabouret (là aussi, une chaise à tout autant d'efficacité…). Un saut dans le vide suivit d'un arrêt rapide.

Un plongeon vers l'Enfer…

Et c'est donc vers cette option, banale, douloureuse, mais malgré tout spectaculaire qu'il avait abdiqué.

Tout était en place à présent.

L'homme jeta un dernier regard à son logis. Les murs, tous aussi lumineusement blancs, les meubles fait de bois pour la plupart sans aucune trace de poussière, son repas de la veille resté sur la table de la cuisine, inachevé, des rideaux gris masquant son intérieur aux yeux du monde…

À sa demeure, il fit ses adieux, puis, tirant à lui un tabouret, il se positionna sous l'objet de sa délivrance. Il grimpa sur son tabouret, plaça le nœud coulant autour de son cou.

Il pouvait y aller… tout lâcher.

Dans un bruit mat, le siège tomba au sol.

Et, tandis que ses jambes gigotaient désespérément sous lui, que sa respiration se bloquait, que tous ses muscles de se tendaient, que ses sens se brouillaient et que son visage prenait une couleur violacée, il fit face à son choix un grand sourire accueillant sa fin.

Décidément mourir était bien la chose la plus fascinante dont il ait un jour fait l'expérience. Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était aussi la chose la plus banale au monde…

Une chose était cependant sure il ne la craignait pas elle était son alliée.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée.

La douleur se fit étouffante et, à l'apogée de cette souffrance, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, ses jambes cessèrent progressivement de battrent, et sa tête retomba mollement sur son torse.

Sans vie et les pupilles révulsées. Mais le sourire du fou toujours présent.


End file.
